theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Leviathan
Origin The Great Leviathan is an ancient creature of darkness. in the year 8000 B.C. a great asteroid crashed on the Earth and landed in the Atlantic Ocean, where it then sank. 100 years passed until the people of Atlantis heard of the asteroid and journeyed to claim its supposed ancient powers. Little did they know, doing so would lead to their ultimate demise - the Atlantians found the wreckage, and in the asteroid was a seal with a 6 pointed star. They unlocked its supernatural abilities - instantly the skies grew dark. Lighting crashed through the eerie clouds as a mighty roar echoed across the globe and out of the asteroid bursted a massive, gigantic Sea Serpent, larger than ever seen or imagined. The "Grand Dragon" Leviathan had been unleashed, and the earths' understandings unraveled and toyed with like a ball of string. The Leviathan immediately destroyed Atlantis with its powerful energy attacks, as well as its unheard of ability to command the oceans. It proceeded to send a tidal wave to engulf Atlantis, devouring the ancient city. The Leviathan then continued its reign of terror and sought out on a 1-priority goal - to wreak havoc upon the Earth. First Battle The great beast attacked Egypt, setting the pyramids on fire and reducing the land to burning ash. The creature then caused massive tsunamis, which wiped out several ancient territories. With the Leviathan's rampage continuing, the Great Pharoah's magicians and socrerors attempted to combat the creature, but all tries failed, with the magicians returning to Egypt. The Leviathan was met with resistance in form of the Egyptian Gods. Their battle took into the skies above and a power struggle ensued, illuminating the entire sky. Finally the Gods prevailed and the Leviathan was thrust from the sky and landed in the sea, creating a huge trench which was sealed over. Although the Leviathan was sealed away, the ensuing earthquake caused many ancient structures across the globe to sink into the seas. The Second Rising 2000 years later a mystical being named Trakadox unleashed the Leviathan. He used his abiliites and freed the monstrosity from its prison in the trench. The Leviathan immediatly flew to Egypt to exact his revenge. during the time the pharoah was Jazen, and at that time his descendadnt Jerry had time traveled to stop an ancient evil ( Trakadox ) The Egyptian armies fought the Leviathan but all were laid to waste. having no other choice Jazen called forth the Egyptian Gods - God of Obelisk, Osiris Saint Dragon, and Sun Dragon Ra. They commenced into a battle with the Leviathan above Egypt but were unable to best it. Then, when Trakadox was defeated, the Leviathan grew weaker and the Gods took the advantage and unleashed a devastting attack. As a last resort, The Leviathan flew up into the clouds and confronted the gods again. They exhanged blasts, which collided into a massive energy blast that shook the Earth. Because it had been weakened, the Leviathan was blasted with its full force and fell from the sky into the red sea and drowned, pressumably to its death. But Trakadox's spirit was still alive, and went into the Leviathan and gave it new energy. it grew to a massive size, and was prepared to eat everything, when Jerry donned magical energy and weapons and fought the Leviathan in space. Above earth Jerry was victorious and sent the Leviathan into a dimmension where he would be trapped, hopefully forever. Reborn When the Leviathan was sealed in the now Marianas Trench , it teleported him into the Realm in a place called the Abyss. Centuries later a pirate (Bill Plunderbones) who had been shown the power of Light discovered records of this great creature, journeyed into the Realm and found the beast cast in ice in the abyss. freeing it he cleansed it with Light and its red eyes became yellow. Bill took the creature as his own pet and has had it ever since. Using it to frighten his enemies and terrorize the sea of Abassa. Bill learned all his abilities as his pet grew and developed a mind connection to him. Now mostly called on by his master he sometimes comes just to play with him as well. The Darkness' Terror Plot A evil Warlord named Trakadox appeared from the distant planet Oricos, revealing that he was the orginal owner of the Leviathan, came to the Caribbean and corrupting the Beast which turned on everyone and destroyed Padres Del Fuego. travelling to the Abassian sea Trakadox riding the Leviathan used its powers to level the place. The Society of Light along with its allies arrived and did battle, The Leviathan was cleansed once again and blasted Trakadox with his powerful beam. The Leviathan then decided to seal itself to prevent it from being used. When The mighty light goddess, Celestia was struck down and the Shadow Bring attacked Leviathan returned from his prison to help fight and went back to Bill's possesion at end. He was present when The Shadow Being using Bobby Moon to transport Cortevos sea to the alternate dimension and helped send them all back using his dimensional powers and jined in the attack against the Dark Citadel, but had no such luck as everyone else. He was not present in the initial counter attack against the Society of Darknesse when they began the Invasion of the globe, he appeared when the Society of Light revealed their new weapons the Steamship. He didnt appear again probably because Bill was to busy focusing on the enemy to remember to call the Leviathan. The Leviathan stays in his realm prison waiting to be called into action by his master. Powers and Abilites The Leviathan has many variaties of attacks and powers,his main attack is a huge purplish blue energy beam from his mouth that has great distance and accuracy. Because hes a alien nothing known on the earth can kill him, But he does have weakenesses so he isnt completely immortal. *Weather Manipulation- can create tornadoes, whirlpools (given to him by Atlantis) *Size Alternation - *Adaptation - ability to breath in any enviorment or place *Reflective scales - scales are able to reflect energy attacks and withstand most attacks *Regenerative healing - *Ability to conduct lightning - can absorb most lightning and redirect it through his tendrils and spines and eyes *Duplication - can create many duplicates as he wants but each duplicate is not as powerful as original *Portal manipulation - can open portals at will , and travel through them, sometimes can use black holes *Death stare - those who look at him directly will be frozen *Telepathy - can communciate with master and some beasts using his mind Diet When the Leviathan was evil, he devoured worlds and human beings, even souls (only on Halloween). Now he eats Steak, Bacon, Ham, and drinks water. Gallery Lev 3.png le1.jpg lev 4.png le4.jpg Themes Category:The Light Category:Fiction Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Fictional Creatures